


More Of The Same

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic set during the pandemic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	More Of The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I walked into the lounge to find Barbara, one foot on a step ladder, reaching for a string of lights. I rushed to her side.

“Barbara, what on earth are you doing? Do you have a death wish or something?”

Using my shoulder to balance herself, she put her other foot on the step and climbed down.

“Thanks.”

“Care to explain why you were practicing your circus skills?”

“I wanted to take the decorations down.”

“It’s not twelfth night yet.”

“I know, but they’re annoying me. I want to get the house straight.”

I couldn’t help myself, I started to laugh.

“What’s so bloody funny?”

“Oh, I’m sorry my love, but I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth.”

“I’ve changed, I hoped you would have noticed that.”

“I have, of course I have. I was only teasing. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m tired and tetchy. Normally the festive season is a joyful time, but this year it’s just been more of the same.”

I reached for her hand and squeezed it. “I understand, I really do. But I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself. You should have come and asked me to help.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You NEVER bother me, and you never have. Now, let’s get these decorations down and put away. It’s about time this place got back to as normal as it ever has been.”


End file.
